


In The Time We Have

by JustWingingIt



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, the other titans are only mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWingingIt/pseuds/JustWingingIt
Summary: As Robin and Beast Boy struggle to survive without the other Titans, they take time to reflect on their relationship. If only they had enough time left to let their relationship blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing!!
> 
> enjoy some robin and beast boy angst :)

All Robin remembered upon waking up was that his entire team got hit with a laser beam. Nothing else entered the leader's mind besides dizziness and exhaustion.

Robin sat upright and scanned his surroundings, ignoring a painful throb in his head. All he saw was trees and plants, so he concluded he was most likely in a forest if not a planet that wasn't Earth.

He carefully stood up, clutching a tree for support. He most likely broke something because his body hurt all over. Robin felt like he was just run over by three trucks.

From there, Robin had only one option. Seek help and find the Titans. "Well.. I guess I have no.. n-no choice," Robin said to himself, putting one foot in front of the other.

It was painful, trying hard to walk. What did that laser beam even do to him? He stumbled as he lost balance, not even making it past the tree he was clutching a few seconds ago.

He breathed heavily in exhaustion, trying not to fall unconscious. The downside of being human was being incredibly weak was something Robin had just realized at the moment.

Even when his brain wanted him to move, Robin's body refused. Robin despised being human because of this, but he couldn't control it. He was born like that.

Robin tried to stand up once more, only to fall back to the ground. He scrambled for his communicator and saw that it was cracked. Well, so much for contacting someone.

His face made contact with the ground as he struggled to give up. Robin needed to find his team and seek shelter, or else he wouldn't survive.

Robin was clearly losing. His body couldn't handle stay awake anymore. "No..." He whispered, losing focus.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice screaming his name, and it all went black.

———

"You're awake."

Robin slowly sat upright, still feeling pain. He looked at the person who managed to find him, and it was none other than Beast Boy.

He smiled at his teammate, glad he was safe. "Are you hurt?"

Robin saw the exact moment Beast Boy's expression soften. "No, you're more hurt, man."

Robin nodded, a wave of dizziness taking over. He leaned towards Beast Boy, unable to keep upright.

"Robin! Are you okay? Oh no, what should I d—"

"Beast Boy." Robin interrupted, seeing as Beast Boy was going to ramble about trying to find something to keep Robin from becoming unconscious.

"Yeah, dude?"

"I'm fine, I just became dizzy." 

Beast Boy nodded, still afraid for what would happen to his leader. He looked pale and weak, which was probably done by the laser beam they got zapped by.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, concerned that Robin didn't answer the question truthfully.

Robin knew Beast Boy idolized him, so their current conversation felt awkward to him. But since they were friends, there was no way Robin would think this was awkward.

"Fine, probably something the laser blast did." Robin answered, noting that his voice seemed hoarse.

"But if the laser did anything, it should've done something to me, and I'm fine," Beast Boy contradicted.

Robin nodded, not feeling like responding. He was still exhausted and he didn't even want to open his mouth anymore.

"Right," He finally said, still collapsed against Beast Boy.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Beast Boy felt Robin move slightly. Robin managed to sit upright and smile at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at Robin with a pained expression, he never thought he would see the boy wonder look so weak.

"We should find.. find food. We'll be here for a while," Robin suggested, slowly standing up.

Beast Boy watched as he leaned against a tree for support. "How about I look for food and you stay here and rest?" 

Robin didn't have the energy to argue and collapsed onto the ground, his eyes hardly open.

"Thank you.." The Titans East leader said quietly, accepting the fact that he was too weak to walk.

Beast Boy nodded and moved Robin's torn up cape so that it covered his body. Beast Boy started to walk away and looked back at Robin. He looked so weak, and that hurt the changeling more than he had thought.

But he decided he shouldn't let Robin's weak form fill his mind. He needed to find them food if they wanted to survive. For now, he needed to help his leader.

Like he had helped every single Titan find family.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy kicked some branches and bushes out of his way. Why was it so hard to find food? Especially in the middle of wherever he and Robin were?

They had a river, which was currently their best bet. Since it was getting dark, Beast Boy decided to head back to where he had left Robin. He would not let his leader suffer alone.

As soon as he reached the place he left Robin, he saw a small fire. Beast Boy assumed Robin made it, since the boy wonder was sleeping right next to it.

"Maybe it got cold," Beast Boy said to himself as soon as he walked closer to Robin.

He was clearly sleeping, his mouth partially open. It made him look quite.. adorable. Beast Boy hadn't seen his fearless leader sleep, so seeing Robin like that made his heart flutter.

Robin's eyes slowly opened as he felt Beast Boy's gaze, smiling as he met his eyes.

"Have you found food?" Robin asked, his voice still hoarse.

"Sorry man, haven't found anything 'sides water," Beast Boy replied, sitting next to Robin.

" 's alright, we'll get through this," Robin reassured, looking at the fire in front of them.

Beast Boy nodded, hoping Robin was right. Robin was always right, he was Robin.

"Yo, Rob?"

Robin glanced at Beast Boy, telling Beast Boy that he had the boy wonder's attention.

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

Robin sat up, his sudden movement making him dizzy, but he ignored it as he put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I never thought you were annoying."

That alone made Beast Boy smile. Praise from his leader was rare, and that alone was enough praise to last Beast Boy for a few days.

"Thanks, man. Anyone tell ya you're an amazing leader?" Beast Boy asked.

He heard Robin chuckle. "You'd be the first, BB."

Beast Boy looked at Robin and gave him a big smile, which Robin returned.

"Why did you become leader again?"

Robin shrugged. "The pain blocks my thinking."

Oh.

Beast Boy completely forgot Robin was most likely very injured. Damn.

"I'm not good with looking for wounds, you wanna do it?" Beast Boy questioned, looking as Robin laid back down.

" 'm fine. Tomorrow." Robin simply said.

"You sure?"

Robin only nodded. "D'you fetch some.. water?"

"Yeah, I got some," Beast Boy responded, showing Robin a small container of water.

Robin glanced at the container, then back at Beast Boy.

"D'you miss Doom.. P-Patrol?" Robin asked, which Beast Boy knew he asked so he could stay conscious.

"Sometimes.. But I love the Titans more than anythin', and you showed me that my family is the Titans," Beast Boy answered, smiling fondly at Robin as his idol grabbed his hand.

" 'm glad.. To give you.. f-family." Robin panted between words, slurring them slightly.

"Yeah man, you gave all the Titans a place to feel like home, since we're all different."

Robin laughed. " 'm literally th'only pure human.. you'd think that the other Titans feel left out.. but it's.. m-me."

"Funny you should say that, man. I totally agree."

Robin smiled, gripping Beast Boy's hand harder than he originally was. Beast Boy looked at Robin, concerned.

"Rob?"

Robin gripped his hand harder. "Rob? Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

" 'm sorry.. Tomorrow.. we find.. Titans.. a-and food.. s-sorry BB.. hnngg.." Robin groaned.

"Rob? No, stay awake man! Stay awake!"

But it was too late, for he had passed out.

Beast Boy felt a tear run down his cheek. Robin clearly wasn't dead, just tired. But, he would do what Robin had asked. They would find the Titans and food.

Beast Boy would make sure Robin would live, so he could repay everything Robin had done for him.

He remembered everything that happened when they got shot by the laser beam.

———

_"Beast Boy!" Robin screamed, pushing the changeling away from the laser beam aimed towards him._

_He saw the exact moment Robin hit the ground in pain, limp and unmoving._

_Beast Boy remembered Starfire's screams, Raven's pleads to keep Robin awake, Cyborg charging towards Slade._

_Slade then pressed one measly button, and the laser beam shot them all, taking them to different places._

_Beast Boy wouldn't let the boy wonder, leader of Titans West, the former protege to Batman die because of some stupid villain with a laser beam._

_No one ever messed with the Teen Titans, especially their leader, and get away with it._

**Author's Note:**

> chapters come out when i feel like it.  
> thank you for all the support!


End file.
